We'll Show Them
by Appletastic69
Summary: I made this in dedication to my Pokemon Gold save file that had gotten deleted.   Btw, none of this ACTUALLY happened I just wish it did. The file DID get deleted but the story didn't happen.


**For my Pokémon Gold team. The file was deleted because the internal battery was stupid but either way now they're gone. They're all gone. My first Pokémon team who I had played with for several years.**

**Ringo… this is for you and your team mates and this is what I wish would've happened.**

I knew something was wrong. I knew I had to be there for them. I knew it was inevitable and I wouldn't be able to help my Pokémon in any way.

So I went to help them through this time. I entered the world of Pokémon to see my party of faithful Pokémon waiting for me. Ringo, my Typhlosion who was named after the great Beatles drummer, came running to me, his arms opened wide to give me a big bear hug.

I also ran to him, my arms going around him at the same time his went around me. He pulled away when he felt one of my tears on his shoulder. He looked down at me, wiped away my tear and asked me what was wrong with his eyes. I smiled despite the pain I felt in my chest, "It's okay Ringo. Everything'll be okay."

He watched me walk to Kilala, my Ampharos, who hugged me tightly because she could tell how unhappy I was. Once the hug was finished, I sat down on a stump that was a little ways away. Umbreon ran to me, giddy with excitement to see me.

He hopped up on his hind legs and put his front paws on my shoulders to stabilize himself. He leaned forward and licked my face with his tiny tongue. I laughed, "Oh sweetie, I'll miss you." He stopped licking my face and pulled away, looking as confused as Ringo did.

Dragonite came flying over then, holding a little cloth bag in her hands. She landed beside me and handed me the bag. It was her annual gift that she got me every time I came for a visit. A little bag filled with my favorite sweet pecha berries. I looked down at the berries, momentarily feeling immobilized with grief before picking up a berry and eating one.

The berry exploded in my mouth, the sweet juice covering every inch of my mouth. The thought of not being able to see my team again… I didn't know if I could handle it anymore but I had to. I had to be here for my team that fought for me every day I came to see them.

I stood up and hugged Dragonite, my beloved Dragonite, who helped me beat Red on Mt. Silver and helped me beat the Elite Four.

My Ho-oh was sitting a little ways away and hopped over to me. He knew something was wrong with me, he knew that something was wrong with his world too and he knew I knew what was going on. He bent his head down to me, letting me wrap my arms around his head.

That left my last Pokémon in my party and he felt left out. Gary, my Gyarados, roared from the little pond he was in, letting me know he wanted my attention. I got off the stump and went to him, hugging him as tightly as the others.

I smiled, "You guys, something's going to happen." I told my Pokémon as they started to make a circle around Gary and I. "You won't see me after this. I don't know what will happen to you guys because I can't go with you. You all know I would if I could." I added when I heard Umbreon whimper sadly.

I patted his head lightly, "I'll miss you guys as much as you'll miss me if not more." I could feel tears pushing their way out of my eyes and stream down my cheeks, " I don't know how much more time I have with you all, I just know it won't be long now."

I could feel the time growing shorter and shorter, I could feel the distance between all of us growing longer and longer. I looked down at my feet, "I'm sorry I can't help you. I'm sorry I can't protect you the way you've protected me.

The connections I felt between us started to dim, the strings that I saw that held us together started to not be as bright.

The tears came pouring out more than before, "I love you guys. And don't _ever_ think otherwise." The strings that held us, they started to virtually disappear. It was going to be mere seconds before we'd be separated forever. The first string to disappear was Gary's.

He thrashed about, feeling that the string was gone. I ran to him as I saw him start to dissolve but I didn't get to him soon enough. He disappeared from sight, nothing left of him but specks of color floating through the air and into the sky.

I ran to where I last saw my Gyarados, seeing that nothing was left of him but a few ripples in the water left from his thrashing. I turned to my other Pokémon, seeing all of their strings dimming as well, some more than others. Ho-oh's was the lightest. I ran to him, thinking that if I could hold him, he'd stay but he disappeared before I got to him.

Umbreon was starting to go too. I got to him in time to hold him tightly in my arms. He was shaking violently in fright, he didn't want to leave either. The Umbreon that was in my arms soon turned into nothing but air, leaving me sitting on the ground with the air.

Kilala, Dragonite and Ringo got nervous and ran to me, Kilala and Dragonite sitting on either side of me and Ringo sitting in front of me. Dragonite's wings flapped and she stood up, acting terrified. I looked at her, noticing that her string was gone. I jumped up and tried to reach for her, feeling nothing but air.

Kilala and Ringo were the only ones left, my two first Pokémon ever. I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around both of them, not wanting either of them to leave. They both hugged me back very tightly.

I felt Kilala start to disintegrate into nothing and soon, it was only Ringo and I. We sat there hugging each other until I felt the distance between us grow more than the others ever had. I pulled away and looked at my first Pokémon, "I love you Ringo."

He put his forehead against mine, a rumbling noise coming from his throat. His string was disappearing slowly and I never felt so far away from him even though he was in my arms. I closed my eyes and remembered everything that we've been through. All the battles, all the training, all the wins and losses.

When my eyes opened again, I saw how gone he really was but yet, he was still with me. His body started disappearing and my hands started to go through him entirely. I smiled and stroked his head, "Good bye Ringo. It was a fun run." I smiled, "Let's show this game it'll take more than a weird mishap to separate us." He nodded and I lightly kissed his forehead before he too, disappeared into nothing.

I wiped away the tears that were still streaming down my face. I heard a voice coming from somewhere, it was loud and it terrified me.

"THE INTERNAL BATTERY HAS RUN DRY." It said. "YOUR SAVE FILE HAS BEEN DELETED."

I got pulled out of the Pokémon world and into my own. I was back in my room, my Gameboy color in my hands with Pokémon Gold in the slot. I was looking down at the words "THE INTERNAL BATTERY HAS RUN DRY. YOUR SAVE FILE HAS BEEN DELETED." I pressed "A" and only saw two options. "NEW GAME" and "OPTION".

The tears came back again and I turned off the Gameboy. I sat on my bed and buried my face in my hands, letting my grief take over. I sat in that position for a while until I heard my mom call my name from downstairs. I ran down to the living room where my mom was and asked, "What's up?"

She handed me a box, "You got a package in the mail." I tilted my head slightly to one side in confusion because I _never_ get mail let alone a package.

I took the package from my mom, "Okay thanks." There was no return address on the box only my address and it was written in messy, handwriting.

I ran to my room and flopped on my bed with scissors in my hand to tear cut the tape sealing the box shut. When I opened the box, it was filled with bubble wrap and a note was taped to it.

In the same writing as before, it said, "We showed him." After I read that, the words flashed in my head, "Let's show this game it'll take more than a weird mishap to separate us." I tore away the bubble wrap to see six figures. Six stuffed animals.

A Gyarados, an Umbreon, a Dragonite, a Ho-oh, an Ampharos and lastly, a Typhlosion. I smiled and picked up the Typhlosion, "We did show him didn't we?"


End file.
